Her Spots
by CMW2
Summary: He loved every part of her from her head to her toes but his favorite part of her was her spots. Julian's musings on Ezri;J/E fluff and spice;12th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I am in the mood for writing. As I said in my last DS9 fic, there is a sad lack of Ezri/Julian stuff so this oneshot and the next one will be my contribution in fixing that problem.**

**I got this idea from watching some documentary about sex (an actual documentary, not porn) and the couples they interviewed had to answer what their favorite part about their partner was. Some were sweet (her eyes, her smile, his laugh) and some were honest (her breasts, his butt, his penis) and it made me wonder: "What would Ezri and Julian say?"**

**Let there be fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Dr. Julian Bashir loved Counselor Ezri Dax.

He loved every part of her from her mind to her toes but his favorite part of her was her spots. It was the typical response from anyone in a relationship with a Trill. After all, they were there and they **were** hypersensitive. Ezri had quite eagerly helped with his…research on the subject. But, his reasons for loving the two speckled paths were deeper than the sexual.

Late at night, he could spend hours tracing the swirling paths with his eyes. They reminded him of the leopard or the cheetah's spots. When he had visited his family in Africa, he would spend hours observing the graceful felines, entranced by the patterns and colors of their spots, the way seemed to glow in the daylight. That same fascination was with Ezri.

The spots near her temples were a brushed amber color but the ones on her legs were more of a milk chocolate color. Stroking them with the back of his hands made her giggle, with his finger tips…well, he usually ended up on his back by the time he got her navel…

"Are you watching me sleep again?"

Julian met her amused gaze and she chuckled as he grinned sheepishly.

"Okay. Not only do you have annihilation fantasies, you have a spots fetish. Doctor, I really don't know what I'm going to do with you. You defy all conventional means of counseling." she said with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm sure you will find a treatment for me, Counselor Dax. I have the utmost faith in you." he replied with mock severity as he nuzzled her throat.

Her laugh became a whimpering moan as he sank his teeth into her throat, suckling at her pulse point. She pushed the sheet away from them so that were no barriers (she had converted him to benefits of sleeping nude) and he groaned as her cool hand closed around him.

The woman was insatiable. Even with his enhanced stamina, he could barely keep up with her. He never thought that he would find someone that would match his appetite for sex but as always, Ezri defied his expectations.

He hissed as she thrust up onto him and pinned her wrists next to her head in retaliation. She struggled briefly but moaned her submission as he began to move deeply inside her. Her legs went around his waist and he lowered his head to suck on the spots near the tops of her breasts. They were the most responsive, other than the ones on her hips, and she had told him that she loved having his mouth on her there.

They moved slowly and lazily and Julian could feel each small convulsion her body made tenfold. This woman enflamed him like no other. She could make him feel as if they were the only people in the world and really cared about him. Just him. Not the doctor, not the soldier, just Julian. For that alone, she would have his heart for as long as she wanted it.

"_Julian…more…harder…please harder…"_ she panted.

Harder? Oh, yes, harder. Harder was an excellent idea. Perhaps faster would be good too…

"_**Yes!**_ Please…_**please**_ don't stop Julian…" Ezri begged as she used her legs to draw him into her with bruising force.

Stopping was the furthest thing from his mind.

Releasing her wrists, he traced the dual paths of her beautiful spots from her temples to her cheeks to her throat, to…

"_**Julian!**_"

He loved her spots. All of them.


End file.
